Alternate Akito
by azn-dreamer
Summary: Akito participates in a organic boson jumping experiement which results in his body being swapped with his alternate self from a parallel universe. How will the crew deal with this new bolder, braver Akito?


Alternate Akito By aZn_dreamer  
  
Ok before we begin I would like to introduce myself. My name is Andrew Nguyen and I am a 15 year old high school student currently living in Australia. I wrote this story because I personally believe that there are not enough Nadesico stories out there. I admit that this is my first fan- fiction and it's probably not very good but I hope some of you enjoy this! Oh yeah and also I don't own Nadesico nor any of these characters blah blah blah so don't sue me I have no money.  
  
  
  
"Begin" ordered Erina Won from the observation deck of the Nergal research facility  
  
"Yes ma'am" replied a technician entering the bypass codes on his console.  
  
The silver aestivalis on the screen lowered towards the restored chulip Nergal had scavenged from the Jovians.  
  
"Stage 1 initiated. All signs nominal. Starting stage 2 of experiments"  
  
Erina didn't show it in her face or posture but she was worried, very worried. She led the top secret Negral project, project Midway, to try and unlock the mysteries surrounding organic boson jumping. Her aims for these experiments were to discover methods which would give Nergal the ability to boson jump human piloted Aestivalis' into the battlefields to use against the Jovian forces. Erina knew that this was an ambitious project with even the Jovians, who were further ahead of Earth with boson jumping technology, not actually being able to transport human piloted fighters into battle. But as all knew she was an ambitious woman. Ms Inez, the doctor and the 'explainer person' onboard the Nadesico, had told Erina that normal humans could not withstand boson jumping and would die instantly the moment they did. So far this had been true for all her previous carefully planned experiments had ended in disaster. They hadn't yet leant anything new with the cost of 5 highly trained aesti pilots. This was the 6th experiment on organic boson jumping that had been conducted at this research lab by Nergal and Erina knew that this one, by far, would be the most important.  
  
"Stage 2 has been initiated ma'am"  
  
On the screen flashed the picture of the pilot of the test Aesti, Akito Tenkawa the young cook turned pilot from the ship Nadesico. The Nadesico, the most powerful warship Earth processed, and her crew of misfits and fools had been incorporated into the military recently for various reasons. Erina had arranged for Akito to be kicked out of the Nadesico, unknowingly to him, so that he would have no choice but to agree ti her proposal to be a part of this important experiment. Painted on his face were conflicting emotions. Understandably there was the hint of fear but also, surprisingly, there was the unmistakable sign of determination. Erina had always thought of Akito Tenkawa as a spineless swine who somehow, through some horrible, awful cosmic joke played by the gods, attracted nearly all the females on board the Nadesico. The floor in the room in which the Aesti was hanging began lighting up and the chulip opened.  
  
"This time we would succeed" Erina whispered "I'm counting on you Akito"  
  
It was kinda ironic that fate had decided to give Earth and Nergal their best chance of winning the war against the Jovian lizards through a reluctant pilot who not only hated the war but also opposed fighting as a whole.  
  
"Ma'am, the final stage is ready. Shall I begin?"  
  
Erina paused. Her whole plans of becoming chairman of Nergal within three years and reinvading mars and to top it off to crush the Jovian lizards and the other enemies of Negral rested on the unstable shoulders of Akito Tenkawa and the results of this experiment. She needed for it to go right. Succeed and her goals where steps away. But fail well..  
  
Erina stared at the picture of Akito from the monitoring screen.  
  
"You may proceed"  
  
Akito stared straight ahead. He was beginning to sweat. He wasn't really sure why he had agreed to be a guinea pig for Erina's crazy experiments but he had. This had greatly upset Megumi who you could say was kinda maybe his girlfriend. She had left the Nadesico with him after Akito learnt that he was being kicked out by the military. He had shared his first kiss with her although he was sure he wasn't truly in love with her.  
  
"Akito?" came Erina Won's voice over the comm. But Akito was too deep in thought to reply.  
  
"AKITO YOU IDIOT DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
"Eep! Yeh Erina I'm here no need to shout" replied Akito quickly cowering deep into his pilot chair Erina slapped her hand across her head with frustration.  
  
"Listen Akito we need you to concentrate on Mars ok?"  
  
"Uh are you sure Erina? I don't want to boson jump and find by self stuck on Mars!"  
  
"Geez Akito don't worry so much! The chulip isn't actually fully operational. Think of this as a very ,very realistic simulation. Now shuttup we're beginning the final stage. Remember concentrate!"  
  
"Alright I'm ready Erina". Akito tried to focus on the Utopia colony on Mars where he was born and brought up. He could feel the silver aestivalis he was in descending towards the open chulip below. Akito could hear the technician counting down the time of impact. Fear of death suddenly engulfed him. Akito had tried not to think about that but it was creeping up on him. What would happen if something went wrong? Would he and this aestivalis end up a mangled mess like the test subject he, Megumi and Ms Inez witnessed the first time they had come to this research facility? Akito closed his eyes.  
  
" I got to concentrate.I got to concentrate.I got to concentrate" Akito kept muttering to himself.  
  
Akito heard the words 'impact' and everything around him blurred into white. There was no use in hiding it now he was terrified. Akito struggled against the straps of his chair with all his will but they didn't budge.  
  
"Erina I want to get out!!!!!!!!!!" Akito was crying now. His felt his body contract and expand. This wasn't supposed to happen and he knew it. Akito had boson jumped before and this was nothing like those times. Something had gone wrong. This hit him like a brick. Akito couldn't help it. He broke into tears. He was crying. He didn't care that he had been taught by his father that men are not suppose to cry. Akito's body continued to expand and contract faster and faster but amazingly he felt no pain.  
  
"Momma.papa I'm coming to you"  
  
"Noooo!" wailed Erina Won while emergency signs, loud alarms and flashing red lights surrounded her as if mocking her for her failures. Tears were streaming down her face. People who didn't know Erina and maybe even the people who did would be thinking that those tears were shed for Erina's anguish at her failure to successfully get a pilot in an aestivalis to successfully boson jump but they were wrong. Erina was not a cold person in nature. Ambitious yes but cruel she wasn't. Six lives had been lost because of her. She had pretended she was not concerned that the previous tests were failures. That she didn't care that those 5 lives now 6 had been lost because of her but there was only so much she could take. Erina sunk to her knees watching helplessly at the monitoring screens.  
  
"Akito.forgive me'  
  
She stared at the silver aestivalis which was suspended directly on top of the chulip. The cameras weren't functioning nor were the communicators so the technicians had no way to see what exactly was happening in the cockpit of that aestivalis but everyone had a pretty clear idea. The aestivalis was thrashing violently like it was trying to run away even though the cables holding it were firm. It looked like the giant robot tried to get free. The aestivalis was contracting and expanding the metal was cracking up and looked like it would fall apart soon. It was a horrible sight. It was too late to do anything about it though as the commands had been locked in and the chulip now refused to close or be deactivated. All the team at the research centre could do was hope that the aestivalis would not explode and take the entire city with it.  
  
The pain did come. Akito felt like his body was being ripped apart. He couldn't say anything as his teeth were firmly clenched together desperately trying to rid the pain but it did not want to go anywhere. The pained reached the point where Akito could stand it no longer. He screamed louder then he ever did but if anyone was listening they would realise it was more of a howl then scream.  
  
Silence ..  
  
Silence..  
  
Laughter. "Ha-ha Akito! Can you keep up with me Akito?" says a strangely familiar girl's voice  
  
"C'mon Akito play with me"  
  
"Whats wrong Akito?"  
  
"Akito? Akito? Akito? AKITO WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Akito slowly opened his eyes to see a bright light bulb directly above him  
  
"Where am I?" he whispered  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
Ok I finished the first chapter! I'm very sorry if any of the characters seem OC and if some of the events are incorrect because I haven't watched the series in a while so yeah I have a very good excuse lol. Anyway e-mail me at ng_andrew20@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions to improve the story. I welcome all letters and criticism! It's the only way I will get any better ^_^ 


End file.
